


Aphrodisiac

by sharperobjects



Series: DCU Femslash Ficlets [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharperobjects/pseuds/sharperobjects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to do a little barbara zatanna action, so here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selinakyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyles/gifts).



> Just a quick heads up, the word 'slut' is used here to describe a character. I just want to clarify that I, in no way, think that character is a slut. It just so happens that in the heat of things, a character refers to them as such. I'm anti slut shaming, so please don't think I'm shaming that character or anything! 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

"Ffuc reh."

"Gag reh."

"Eb dekan."

"You know, I haven't slept peacefully since the night we teamed up last week."

Zatanna straddles a cuffed-to-the-headposts, gagged and very naked Barbara. She's fully clothes herself, but Barbara isn't complaining. Not even when her hips twitch upwards to bring her closer to Zatanna once in a while, which always puts a mischievous smirk on the latter's face.

Zatanna's fingers brush Barbara's lips. They're soft, slender, well manicured - and of course they are, she's a magician and her fingers are important tools. But there's a hardness to them, not in feel or touch, but in the way they move. Those fingers could drive her crazy, provided Zatanna knew where to put them and something told Barbara she definitely did.

"The first night - the night we teamed up - I kept tossing and turning. Couldn't get you out of my head." Zatanna says, smiling softly, her fingers still tracing Barbara's skin.

"I imagined sitting on your face, and riding it so hard your jaw was slick with my juices."

Oh. Uhn, uhhhhfn. Barbara's head swims.

"The second night, I dreamed that we were in the Batcave, and I had you bent over the Batmobile and was fucking you raw in your pretty little ass. We had to be quiet or else Bruce might hear us. You liked that, a lot. I kept saying "Oh, you flithy girl - oh, you like that, don't you? Oh, imagine if Bruce catches us like this, oh you dirty _dirty_ girl.""

Fuck. Barbara's breathing becomes labored, and she can feel wetness practically dripping between her legs.

"The next night? We were in the Watchtower. It was an empty meeting room, and we were on the table. I was spanking your ass. I was spanking it so hard and you were screaming so loud someone came in. It was Dinah. One look as us, at you bent over the table and me spanking you, and she got horny. She locked the door behind her and slid her hand under her pants and started working on herself. You couldn't take it. You came five times, and the table was so wet it took me 3 spells to clean it up. But the best part? After you came, Dinah did. And you crawled on the table to where she was and ripped her slutty fishnets off and sucked her so hard. God." Zatanna's eyes go dark for a minute, and her breathing gets erratic too. "I came twice just watching that. Just dreaming that."

Barbara squirms, raising her hip to get some friction between her and Zatanna but all the magician does is smile at her and push her back down on the mattress.

"The last night. I knew I wasn't going to end up sleeping again, so this time - I didn't try to sleep. I went to bed with a dim light on, and clean fingers."

Barbara's eye lids get heavy, and she moans softly.

Zatanna smirks. "I'd tell you what happened, but why should I, when I can just show you?"

Barbara watches as the dark haired woman slips her slender fingers under her pants.

"Oh, god, I'm so wet." She says, and then her fingers begin moving.

"Uhhnn - oh, god, oh fuckkk..." Zatanna moans, her eyelids fluttering. Barbara's cunt burns. Fuck, she wants it. She wants her.

Zatanna's fingers begin moving faster, and the woman starts riding her own hand.

"OH - FUCK! UHHNN, YES UNF UHHNN - AHHHH!" She screams out after a while, throwing her head back, as she stops. Zatanna breathes heavily. She brings out her fingers slowly, and they're slick with wetness. The handcuffs clank against the headboard as Barbara tries to bring her head up.

"Oh, baby baby. Don't worry. This is for you. Evomer gag." Zatanna says, and the gag disappears from Barbara's mouth, getting replaced by the magician's wet fingers. Barbara takes it all into her mouth, and begins sucking fervently.

"Oh, this is even better than I imagined." Zatanna says, when Barbara's practically licked her fingers dry. She leans forward and meets the redhead's lips with her own.

The kiss is, surprisingly, soft and gentle. Zatanna cups Barbara's face in her hands, and kisses her slowly. Their lips never stop touching. Zatanna licks Barbara's lips, which then part to give way for their tongues to meet in what was definitely the hottest French kiss ever experienced by either one of them.

Of course, it doesn't last very long. The kissing gets more rough. Zatanna begins grinding against Barbara, who gladly reciprocates. The magician breaks away to say "Sserdnu em." and before Barbara's brain can reverse the command to understand it, Zatanna's heated skin touches her, her wetness hot against Barbara's crotch. Which pretty much just short circuits the genius level intellect's brain.

Zatanna resumes the kissing, but soon breaks it off again as she moves her lips to Barbara's neck. And then her collarbone, her sternum, her cleavage, her navel and her crotch. The dark haired woman raises her head to smirk at the hot mess that is Barbara Gordon. "You're so hot, baby. And you've been so good. Esaeler reh."

The cuffs clink as they unlock. Zatanna dips her head between Barbara's legs again and begins licking her thigh. The redhead's freed hands roam downwards, grabbing the magician's dark hair. She slowly spreads Barbara's lips with her fingers.

The moment her tongue makes contact, Barbara shudders. It's a feeling too good to be described in words. All Barbara can do is moan.

Zatanna wastes no time. She takes Barbara's clit in her mouth and flicks it gently with her tongue. Barbara trembles as her breathing becomes rapid.

"Baby baby baby, fuck, you're so wet. You're so wet for me. You're such a good girl, baby. Tell me baby, what do you want?"

"Uhhnn, I want - I need you to...continue - and - d - oh my god - touch...me - pl - please!" Barbara says, trembling and moaning.

Zatanna doesn't reply. Instead, she continues attacking Barbara's clit and vulva. And then, she sends two finger into the redhead.

"Uhhnn! Fuck!"

Zatanna adds a third finger when she realises how wet and how much space there is. Barbara writhes, and raises her hips to meet Zatanna's lips, practically fucking her mouth.

The fingers in Barbara begin curling and pumping, while her vulva gets licked from bottom to top, and her clit is begin sucked so hard it's almost painful. Barbara is on the edge.

"OH! YES! FUCK, YES ZATANNA - PLEASE! OH MY - UHHHNN! UHHNN - AH! I'M C - COMI - AHHHHHHH!" Barbara breathes heavily as she climaxes, fisting Zatanna's hair. Barbara has no doubt that this is the best sex she's ever had. Whoever thought the kind, sweet dark haired girl she'd once met would turn out to be an absolute sex bomb?

Zatanna sits up, and Barbara follows suit. There's a gap between them that's mostly filled with a 'did we just do that?' vibe. It's not shock, though, more of surprise. Zatanna throws Barbara a sultry smile, before taking her fingers in her mouth and licking them, bottom to top, one by one. Barbara flares with passion as her cunt sears. Zatanna gets on all fours and crawls to Barbara, sitting in the redhead's lap.

"I want more." She says, her voice sexy. 

"That makes two of us." And that's all the invitation Zatanna needs, before she presses her body to Barbara's and starts rubbing their breasts together. As she works on the skin on skin action, Barbara grabs her ass and squeezes. It turns out Zatanna gets turned on by ass grabbing, because she moans and starts rubbing her body against Barbara's so hard and fast that she's bouncing in her lap and the bed springs creak.

"Come on, fuck, Barbara - harder! HARDER!" Zatanna screams, and Barbara complies, gripping her ass hard enough to leave marks. The sight and sound and feel of Zatanna bouncing in her lap like a sex crazed virgin is enough to send Barbara close, again. The bed springs squeak so loud from Zatanna's bouncing it's a miracle Barbara could hear her scream. 

"UNF! HARDER! HARDER BARBARA! YES! FUCK! YES! UHHHN! AH, AH AH! YES, YES BABY, COME ON! YES! AAAH - OH, OH, YEAH UHHNNNNN, YEA - AHHHHHHH" The sound of Zatanna climaxing sends Barbara over the edge and she comes too.

Both women breathe hard and fast, bodies shaking. They hold on to each other, Zatanna still in Barbara's lap. As their breathing becomes less erratic, Zatanna speaks.

"I want...you, to...fuck me."

Barbara's cunt begins throbbing again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please please please do leave kudos, I got a lot of comments on the last smut fic I wrote but not many kudos and that irked me. So yeah, if you liked it, please do leave a kudos behind!


End file.
